


Encounter at the Whiz Palace

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Quiet Sex, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this certainly could have happened at Chris's condo during <i>Road Trip</i>, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter at the Whiz Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: leslie/ben, “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”
> 
> I feel like the less I say about this the better? But also, maybe I should say that I very recently re-watched _Telethon_ followed by _Road Trip_? Oh and also, as soon as I got this prompt, I knew I wanted to write some sort of a Ben all-kinds-of-sexually-frustrated thing.
> 
> Ridiculous smut ahead.

The first thing Leslie becomes aware of, is that the room she’s currently in, is dark and unfamiliar.

The second thing, is that she’s no longer in Chris’s guest bedroom at all but, as her eyes slowly adjust to the slight amount of light coming from the low glow of a healing crystal-fronted nightlight, that she’s in his bathroom.

Finally, as everything comes slowly and clearly into focus all the way, she becomes very, _very_ aware that she is sitting on someone and that her black sweatpants and panties are pulled down to just past her knees.

“Oh my god.” And although she meant it in a rhetorical-fashion, there’s definitely a reply.

“Um, hi.”

Leslie’s certainly relieved that it’s not Chris, but also slightly horrified that it’s Ben.

“Ben? What…oh my god.”

“Is it possible that you sleepwalk?”

Before answering him, she reaches behind and feels out the situation–mainly that Ben still has Chris’s tight biking pants on and that the toilet lid is closed.

Well that’s weird.

“Were you just sitting in here in the dark?” She asks, puzzling over the current turn of events.

“I had to pee and then afterwards I didn’t really want to go back out there to the couch and try to go back to sleep, so I decided to stay in here and just think about some…okay, wait. I’m not quite sure why I’m the one who has to explain myself here.”

“Well, you’re–-”

“Leslie, you’re being very judgmental for someone who’s currently sitting on someone else with their pants pulled down.”

Since she’s not quite looking at him, Leslie can’t tell for sure if he’s annoyed or maybe mad but really, his tone sounds mostly amused, if anything.

“Yeah, okay,” she agrees because what else is there to really say since he does have a valid point.

She makes no effort to get up and off Ben and he seems pretty okay that she’s still sitting on him. In fact, his arm comes up around her and rests against her stomach and she leans her head back just a bit, so it’s resting lightly on his shoulder.

Just like it’s the most natural thing in the whole world. Yep.

“Do you actually have to–”

“Oh. No. I’m good,” she tells him. She doesn’t have to use the bathroom at all, this was just some strange middle of the night, pulling-pants-down situation apparently. 

At least she’s not on live TV this time.

Leslie can hear Ben breathing behind her and she’s also definitely hyper-aware of her current pants-less situation. And also of how warm and solid he feels underneath her, how the stretchy material covering his thighs makes her acutely aware of his legs as they strain beneath her.

She’s also incredibly aware of how Ben’s hand is now lightly touching her bare hip just below the hem of her red t-shirt, his thumb rubbing back and forth over a small patch of skin. It makes her shiver.

“I think we have two choices here,” he tells her after a few seconds. His voice is all low and soft and _fuck_ , she’s getting really turned on, her stomach fluttering as he talks in his slow, deliberate tone.

“Okay.”

“I could close my eyes and you could get up and get everything…back on and go back to the guest room and we’ll just pretend this never happened.”

“We could do that. Should do that one,” she corrects. “But just out of curiosity, what do you think the other option is?”

“We could stay like this for a few more minutes and I could touch you. Um, since you already have your pants-–”

“Oh. I really want to do the second one.”

“Yeah, me too,” Ben answers, as he spreads his legs and in doing so, her own knees open up more for him.

He cups her mound and then slowly slides his hand between her thighs. His fingers are soft but eagerly seeking her out, parting her folds, sliding around where she’s already getting so wet. When he touches her clit she gasps and quickly purses her lips together, which is very useful for the whole quiet thing they’re going for, because when Ben’s lips find the side of her neck and he kisses and then sucks at her skin, she wants to scream.

His hand works against her, fingers holding her open, rubbing, flicking, and sliding inside, building up a pattern that quickly takes over her whole body, from the tips of her toes to her eyes, as they snap shut.

Between grinding into his fingers, the feel of his mouth on her skin, and his growing erection against her lower back, she comes quickly, in quiet little pants and gasps.

Honestly, Leslie’s a little surprised that she had an orgasm at all, considering the strangeness of the current situation and also since it usually takes her a couple of times to relax enough with someone new. But at the same time, it hardly seems odd at all–-of course Ben can do this to her right out of the gate.

Just like, of course he likes the wildflower mural at City Hall, and of course she sleepwalked into the bathroom in the middle of the night and sat right down in his lap.

When Leslie reaches behind her, Ben is definitely hard but he’s also still very much securely inside Chris’s tight biking pants. She tries to get her hand in underneath to return the favor, but the pants are just really stupid and form-fitting and she doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him or pinch anything while trying to get her palm on his dick.

“Oh my god,” Ben says finally, sounding a little desperate now. “Chris’s bike pants are like a _fucking chastity belt_. He’s actually trying to kill me on this trip and I’m going to die and-–”

“If you die, I’m going to kill you. Just help me get them down a little,” she whispers back.

Sure, she could turn around and it would all be much easier, she could see what she was doing but if she did that, she could also sink right down on Ben and ride him on Chris’s stupid toilet seat and for some reason, fucking Ben in Chris’s bathroom seems much, much worse than just getting each other off in his bathroom.

Besides, it doesn’t really count if they’re not actually looking at each other right? If she can’t see Ben, who is of course, technically still her boss, how does she know that it’s actually his cock she’s going to be touching?

Wait…that sounds bad too, but in a different way.

It’s just that, they’re doing really intimate things to each other but they haven’t even kissed yet, and they’re not even looking at each other, but she knows it’s Ben and he knows it’s her and it’s all so sexy that she kind of has to stop herself from moaning again.

But then Leslie can’t give any of that much more thought because he finally gets those super annoying, borrowed pants pushed down enough for her to grasp him in her hand.

They both groan in relief.

There’s an added level of challenge since she still can’s see what she’s doing and she's reaching behind, but his hand is guiding hers over the velvety hardness of his length and when her shirt gets pushed up a bit in back, the head of his cock brushes against her arched back every so often.

His grip around her waist tightens and eventually she feels, rather than hears Ben orgasm behind her.

Neither of them move or talk for for a few seconds.

“Oh fuck, I got it all over these stupid pants." There's a pause. "And oh, your back too. God, I’m sorry. I’ll help you clean that off.“

And that’s when Leslie can’t hold in the ridiculousness of the situation any longer. Here she is, she’s sitting on Ben’s lap and she’s got his come on her back and they both have their pants pulled down, sitting on a closed toilet seat in a peaceful, Zen-inspired bathroom–-all while Chris is sleeping just a few feet away.

If she got reprimanded for kissing Tom in the hallway at City Hall, Leslie doesn’t even want to think about what would happen if Chris walked in on her giving the Assistant City Manager a backwards hand job in his bathroom.

All of that collides along with her giddiness and happiness that it’s _not just her_ , as well as her post-orgasm high and Leslie start giggling. Loudly.

“Shhhh,” Ben tells her, as his hand leaves her side and quickly comes up around her mouth loosely, trying to keep her from alerting Chris to the current situation. “Shhhh, Leslie. We need to be quiet. This looks really bad.”

But then as soon as he says that, she hears a snort from behind her and apparently Ben can’t help laughing either.


End file.
